fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Hellsing - The Wings of Demons/Kapitel 4
Das Leben nach dem Tod Jack sah noch mal auf die merkwürdigen Morde die in denn letzten drei Monaten gesehen waren. Von den insgesamt 24 Morden waren 12 davon von Werwölfen, nachweislich begannen worden. Die 12 restlichen waren von zwei unterschiedlichen Mördern begann worden. Bei dem einen Mörder konnte festgestellt worden das immer ein Kreuz hinterlassen worden ist. Der Zweite schien anscheinend es zu bevorzugen wenn er die Leichen noch am Tatort verbrennen könnte. "Ahrg. Das nützt doch nichts. Warum müssen wir uns um solchen belanglosen Morden abgeben.", raufte sich Jack die Haare. Auf einmal erschien vor dem Jungen Alucard. "Was gibt es?", wollte Jack nach einigen stillen Minuten wissen. "Ich glaube ich weiß wer der Mörder mit denn Silberkreuz ist. Es könnte ein Pater der dreizehnten Abteilung des Vatikan sein.". "Ich hoffe du weißt das der Letzte von diesen Patern vorletztes Jahr verstorben ist.“, meinte Jack und lehnte sich dann zurück in denn Sessel. „Hast du eine Ahnung. Erschlägt man einen von denen kommen zwei nach.“ sagte Alucard. „Was ist eigentlich das rote Zeug da an deiner Rechten Hand?“, fragte Jack als der Vampir gehen wollte. „Och nichts.“, meinte Alucard lachend. Auf einmal durch zog die Stille ein Geräusch und als die beiden zum Fenster rannten wurden diese Gerade von einem riesigen Arm eingeschlagen. Draußen stand ein man der eine blutrote Kutte trug. Doch war er nicht das Problem stattdessen stand vor dem Mann ein riesiges brennendes Wesen. „Was ist dass?“, fragte Alucard und rief in Gedanken nach Seras. Doch auf einmal sah man ein kurzes aufblitzen und das Wesen verlor eine seiner Tentakeln, die vorher aus dem Körper sprießten. „Das ich noch mal ein solches Wesen sehen muss stimmt mich traurig.“, nuschelte Luan traurig als er sich neben Jack materialisierte, „Das wird sicherlich kein Spaß. Qing-Siegel brechen. Ming-Beschränkung aufheben.“. Kurz darauf wurden Luans silberweißen Haare schwarz und um einiges länger. Dann fing der Vampir an mit einem Schwert Schriftzeichen in die Luft zu malen. Alucard, der nicht wusste was Luan vorhatte, schoss ohne zu denken auf das Wesen. „Warum Bringt das nichts?“, fragte Alucard missmutig und erhielt als Antwort ein Buch an den Kopf, das er aufhob und kurz blätterte. Nach ein paar Sekunden fand Alucard das Wesen und las laut vor, „Feuerdämonen haben einen Hitzeschild. Aha, verstehe. Das bedeutet Spaß.“.Doch dann fing es an zu schneien. „Schnee zu dieser Jahreszeit?“, fragte Lily, die bis dahin einkaufen war und dann Luan und das Wesen sah. „Was geschieht hier, Meister?“, fragte Seras. „Ein Dämon, ich glaube Luan will ihn einfrieren.“, meinte Alucard, doch wurden aus den kleinen Schneeflocken schnell riesige Schneekugeln die den Dämon trafen und verdampften. „Luan so hat das aber keinen Zweck.“, schrie Lily zu dem Vampir rüber. Urplötzlich hörte der Schneesturm und Luan war weg. Wo ist er hin?“, fragte Seras als sie nur denn Dämon sah der sich auch ganz verdattert um sah. Auf einmal erschien unter dem Dämon das Symbol von Yin und Yang. „Mögest du jetzt das Tao erfahren.“, schrie Luan und wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen sammelte sich der gesamte Schnee und verdichtete sich um denn Dämon der vom dem Schnee erdrückt wurde. „Blutschnee.“, nuschelte Luan der nun neben Alucard Stand und sich an dessen Schulter fest hielt und dann anfing ein Gegenstand aufzusaugen der überall aus dem roten Schnee kam. „Wo ist eigentlich dieser rote Kuttenträger?“, fragte Jack als der Schnee langsam schmolz. „Weiß ich nicht. Ich leg mich schlafen.“, meinte Luan. In seinem Zimmer sah er in denn Spiegel in dem sich nichts spiegeln sollte doch war da auf der glatten Oberfläche ein vampirisches Wesen mit schwarzer Haut, blutroten Haaren und lila Leuchtenden Augen. „Hallo.“, krächzte es mordlüstern während sich Luan auf denn Sarg setzte in dem er schluf. „Ich hätte die Ming-Beschränkung aufheben sollen.“, murmelte Luan als er sich in den Sarg legte und die Augen schloss doch da war auch dieses Wesen das nur hämisch lachte und sagte: „Was für ein Leben führen wir Jetzt? Hä? Wir haben all die Jahre unserem Herren treu gedient. Und wie dankt er es uns. Er lässt uns als ein untotes Wesen wieder beleben. Wir sollten ihm einen Denkzettel verpassen.“. Doch Luan wollte das nicht weswegen er seine Kraft zusammen nahm und zu dem Wesen laut und deutlich: „Nein Naul, ich mach das nicht.“. „Schade, aber du wirst es noch mache, ich weiß das.“, flüsterte das Wesen bevor es verschwand.